irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis
Louis, labeled as The Super Hero, is a contestant in IRC Camps Season Three. He is played by Nalyd Renrut. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Louis was excited to be in the game. His belief that he was a super hero made his teammates think he was weird. Louis was put on the Killer Campers team. During the challenge, Louis jumped from the helicopter. His cape caught onto the helicopter blades, swinging him around and causing him to be launched into the ground and miss the canoe. When there was a tie, Louis was the first to jump for his team, but Danika jumped before him and won the challenge. Louis, unsure of who to vote for, asked Sly who to vote for. Sly suggested he vote for Whitney because she missed and would have won the challenge, and Louis agreed. Louis and Sly formed a mutual respect for each other because Louis believed that Sly was showing a good moral code by voting for the person who lost the challenge. Louis voted for Whitney, but apologized to her for it. In Talentless Show, Louis explained that he didn't sleep at all the previous night, instead choosing to stay alert for evil. Sly asked Louis to join his alliance, and Louis accepted the offer. Louis didn't want to perform in the talent show, but agreed to help Evelyn perform her talent. He was worried about her messing up his hair, but seemed willing other wise. He was embarrassed when he ended up wearing a dress. Evelyn and Louis scored ten points, winning the challenge for their team. In Love is in the Air, Louis wet his bed when Trevor put his hand into a cup of warm water. He cheered for Sly during the first part of the challenge. Louis was chosen to do the second part of the challenge with Evelyn. He pretended that she was being captured by villains, and saved her. She kissed him, causing him to lose focus and trip. Louis thought they were a couple, but Evelyn assured him that they were just friends. Louis explained in the confessional that he had to focus on being a superhero, even though he has a crush on Evelyn. Louis voted for Lilie. In The Final Chowdown, Louis showed off his superpowers to his team, impressing them. He went up against Manic in the challenge. The two had to eat sloppy joes made of roadkill and mud. He ate it slowly, but lost to Manic. Paul started choking, and Louis gave him the Heimlich maneuver, saving him. Louis celebrated his team's victory. In Use Your Noodle, Trevor put itching powder in Louis' bathing suit. Louis changed into his bathing suit for the challenge, but took it off and wore boxers to the challenge instead. He was mad at Trevor and explained to him that he doesn't want Trevor making him look stupid in front of Evelyn. Louis won the challenge for his team when Trevor threw the challenge. Louis asked Evelyn out and the two became a couple. In The Camp Before Time, Louis was paranoid that Eliza would hate him because of his conflict with Trevor in the previous episode. He tried to flirt with Evelyn, but struggled. He went against Eliza in the challenge. Eliza panted him in front of everyone, causing him to be distracted and lose the challenge. Evelyn and Eliza got into a fight, and Louis thanked Evelyn for standing up for him. Louis voted for Silver. Audition Tape Louis is standing on the roof of his garage. "Never fear citizens! Super Amazing Dude is here!" He jumped off of the roof, and landed on his mom's van. "Ouch." The screen goes fuzzy and cuts to Louis surrounded by cardboard cut-outs of people dressed in black. "Back away, bad guys!" He takes a flashlight out of his belt and shines it at the cardboard. "My lazer isn't working!" He puts the flashlight back in his belt and grabbed the silly string can. He sprayed the cardboard with silly string, covering each cut-out. "Once again, Super Amazing Dude is victorious over the forces of evil!" Trivia *He is named after Lois Lane. *Louis was originally a girl. *Louis is an edit of Tyler. *Louis is the second character to show nudity in IRC Camps. *As revealed in Love is in the Air, Louis used to wet the bed. *Louis is the only Killer Camper not to receive a vote in Episode Thirty-Nine. Gallery Louis_swim_suit.png|Louis in his swimsuit. Category:Killer Campers Category:Characters